littlebillfandomcom-20200213-history
Just A Baby/Transcript
(Little Bill can be seen looking out the window singing) Little Bill: (singing) Baby's coming to my house. Baby's coming to my house. Baby's coming to my house. Baby's coming to my house. Baby's coming to my house. Baby's coming to my house. Bobby: Hey, Little Bill. You looking for Aunt Deborah and Uncle Gary? Little Bill: Uh-huh. And Baby Jamal. When he gets here, we're gonna do lots of stuff. Bobby: Oh, yeah? Little Bill: Yeah! We're gonna play hide-and-go-seek, tag, and ride bikes... (Little Bill imagines himself playing with Baby Jamal) Baby Jamal, come back here! (The cousins are both giggling while riding on their tricycles) (Bobby snaps Little Bill out of his imagination and takes a pillow out of his hands) Bobby: Little Bill, he's just a baby. He's too little to do that kind of stuff. (Puts the pillow back on the bed) Little Bill: Oh. Bobby: Maybe you can hold him. Little Bill: Hold him? I could hold him? Bobby: Maybe. "(Little Bill hears a car horn honk. Aunt Deborah, Uncle Gary and Baby Jamal have arrived) Little Bill: The baby's here! The baby's here! I'm going to hold the baby! The baby's here! Uncle Gary: Hey everybody, how you doing? Brenda: Give me a hug (gives Aunt Deborah a kiss) Big Bill: Hey how you doing? Aunt Deborah: Big Bill! April: Hi Aunt Deborah Aunt Deborah: Oh, you've grown so much! You're just as pretty as can be. Little Bill: Can I hold the baby? (Everybody is too busy paying attention to Baby Jamal and Aunt Deborah hands Baby Jamal to Brenda) Little Bill: Can I hold the baby? (Brenda and Aunt Deborah talk softly to Baby Jamal) Little Bill: Aunt Deborah, can I hold the baby? 'Aunt Deborah: (bends down when she sees her nephew) Oh, look who's here. It's Little Bill. Gary, would you take a look at this child? Mm-mm-mm. Uncle Gary: '(bends down to get a look at Little Bill) Little Bill, you're no so little anymore. Aunt Deborah: '(she pinches Little Bill's cheek) Little Bill, you are a pumpkin lumpkin. Mmm! (Little Bill giggles and rubs his cheek) April: '(offscreen) Hi Jamal, I'm your cousin April '(Everyone goes into the living room) Brenda: 'You look good. Aunt Deborah: 'I know, I lost weight already. Little Bill: (joins the others in the living room) Can I hold the baby? Uncle Gary: 'Oh that's nothing. The baby spit up on my shirt. April: (holding Baby Jamal in her arms and Little Bill scoots over) Say hello to your cousin Jamal, Little Bill. (Jamal coos) Little Bill: Hello, friend. All: Aw... Uncle Gary: Isn't that nice? Little Bill: (he pinches Baby Jamal's cheek just like Aunt Deborah did to him) Jamal, you are a pumpkin lumpkin. (Baby Jamal doesn't like that and starts crying. April hands Baby Jamal back to Aunt Deborah) April: Oh no, Little Bill. Aunt Deborah: Oh, it's okay. Shhh (Baby Jamal stops crying) Brenda: Little Bill, why did you do that honey? Little Bill: That's what everyone does when they say hello to me. Brenda: That's because you're a big boy. Your cousin Jamal is just a tiny little baby. Bobby: You got to be gentle with little babies. Little Bill: Should I tell him I'm Sorry, Mama? Brenda: I think that's a very nice idea. '(Little Bill scoots over to Aunt Deborah and Baby Jamal) Little Bill: '(sings too loud) I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! (Baby Jamal doesn't like the loud singing and starts to cry again) April: Little Bill! (Little Bill doesn't understand what's going on and runs out of the room as Baby Jamal continues to cry. Big Bill finds Little Bill on the staircase.) Big Bill: Little Bill, you don't have to run away. Jamal's okay. You just startled him. Little Bill: I didn't mean to. In my school, if you want to say sorry we sing the "Sorry Song." Big Bill: I know that son. You were just being sorry a little too loud. See, babies don't like loud singing. They like soft gentle songs like lullabies. (Alice the Great is humming a lullaby to Baby Jamal) Big Bill: Listen (Little Bill and Big Bill listen to Alice the Great singing a lullaby to Baby Jamal) Little Bill: Hey that's my sleepy song. Big Bill: Mm-hmm Little Bill: Alice the Great sings that song to me. (Big Bill pretends that the song made him sleepy, wakes up and laughs. Aunt Deborah walks into the room and starts to take the sleepy Jamal upstairs) Little Bill: Can I hold him Aunt Deborah? (gets up off the stairs) I promise not to sing too loud. Aunt Deborah: "Oh, not right now, Little Bill. I'm taking Jamal upstairs for his nap. Little Bill: Oh, okay. (Little Bill follows his Aunt Deborah and she puts Baby Jamal in the room for a nap) Little Bill: Aunt Deborah Aunt Deborah: (comes outside the room, tells Little Bill to be quiet and closes the door): Shhh Little Bill: (whispers) Can I hold him now? Aunt Deborah: Jamal's asleep right now, honey. Little Bill: Okay Aunt Deborah: Your job can be to let me know if you hear him wake up, okay? Little Bill: Okay (Aunt Deborah goes back downstairs and leaves Little Bill alone. Little Bill stands by the door for quite some time waiting to see if Baby Jamal wakes up. Bobby joins him) Bobby: What are you doing Little Bill? Little Bill: Waiting for Jamal to wake up. Little Bill: How comes Jamal went to sleep already? Bobby: That's what babies do mostly. Little Bill: And cry. Bobby: Yeah, and cry. (The two hear Baby Jamal in the room waking up.) Bobby: Sounds like Jamal's awake. I'll go tell Aunt Deborah. (Bobby goes downstairs and goes into the bedroom to see if Baby Jamal is alright) (Baby Jamal is laughing and cooing.) Little Bill: (leans over) Hello friend. I'm your cousin Little Bill. (Little Bill holds Baby Jamal's small hand. Suddenly, Baby Jamal hiccups and spits up a little bit) Little Bill: I broke the baby. (Little Bill goes to leave the room) I broke the baby (he bumps into Bobby) Little Bill: I broke the baby. (Bobby gives him a look of disbelief and inspects Baby Jamal) Bobby: You didn't break him. All babies spit up sometimes. (takes out a tissue from the tissue box) All you have to do is wipe him up with a soft tissue. (Bobby cleans up Jamal) Bobby: I used to help take care of you all the time when you were a baby. Little Bill: You did? Bobby: I even got to hold you sometimes. Little Bill: You did? Bobby: Yeah, look. (He shows Little Bill a picture of him and Bobby sitting on the bed and him holding him.) Bobby: I used to sit on the bed and Mom and Dad would put you right on my lap. One time, you even spit up on me. (Both laugh) Bobby: The thing about babies is they're really small and helpless.You have to be real gentle and nice to them all the time. (Aunt Deborah comes up to see Bobby, Little Bill, and Jamal.) Aunt Deborah: Thank you for taking such good care of Jamal, boys. Little Bill: He spit up, but we fixed it. Aunt Deborah: (picks Baby Jamal up and he coos) Did the boys fix you up? Aunt Deborah: (to Little Bill) Would you like to hold your cousin now? Little Bill: (nods Yes) I promise not to pinch him or sing too loud. (Little Bill sits on the bed and gets to hold Baby Jamal.) Bobby: You have to hold under his head, like... Yeah, like that. (The rest of the family comes in and thinks that it's a precious moment.) April: Oh, how sweet. Brenda: (holding her camera) Oh, so precious. Little Bill, how did you get so good with the baby? Little Bill: Bobby taught me. Brenda: I got to get a picture of this. (Brenda takes a picture of Bobby, Little Bill, and Jamal. The episode ends with a still frame of that picture.) Category:Transcripts